starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
K1-0
=Description= K1-0 (35 BBY), more commonly known as Kayonezero, or Kay for short, is the personal protector and friend of the Rodian assassin, Nashka. He currently inhabits the third incarnation of his body, a custom skeletal design that is highly modifiable to give Kayonezero the edge in any given situation. As an assassin, Kayonezero is almost as cunning and deadly as his master but he rarely takes on jobs anymore. Instead, the droid oversees the daily operations of Nashka's home ship, the Dinko Ghost, and runs the droid pool that maintains it. Although Kayonezero has the freedom to go where he chooses, he prefers to remain on the Ghost unless Nashka needs him. His loyalty is beyond question and Kayonezero is the only person in the galaxy Nashka truly trusts anymore. =Abilities= Armors Kayonezero's current body was designed to be highly adaptable. In addition to his standard configuration, Kayonezero has several armors that can be attached to his frame to aid him in a mission. The types are listed below. *'Standard' Kayonezero's default body. The skeletal frame he inhabits is very durable and equipped with hidden panels that allow him to hide vibroblades and built-in blasters. His body is also wired in such a way that he can resist restraining bolts. The body itself is built to be nimble and is roughly three times as strong as the average humanoid. *'Heavy Combat' The heavy combat armor makes full use of the strength in Kayonezero's body, employing heavy armor capable of protecting him against most projectile weapons up to light artillery. To make the armor even more formidable, it is magnetically sealed so that it actually repulses energy blasts instead of absorbing them. Three overlapping personal shields provide additional protection. All of this draws power from a portable generator to keep the armor from draining Kayonezero's internal power source. The drawback of the armor is that it forces Kayonezero to move much slower than normal and for that reason he has rarely used it unless the situation calls for heavy ordinance. *'Stealth' The stealth armor is essentially a very sophisticated holoshroud that uses the skeletal frame of Kayonezero's body as a basis to create a highly realistic illusion of a flesh and blood being. The armor also uses a sophisticated anti-sensor package to fool all but the most precise sensors into believing he's what he appears to be. Kayonezero is able change the holoshroud's image into a wide variety of people, created through a program that generates random features. If needed, the stealth armor holoshroud has the capability to blend into its surroundings instead of generating a false image of Kayonezero, giving him another excellent form of camouflage. *'Underwater' Even though Kayonezero's default body is waterproof, the underwater armor gives him the ability to maneuver through it instead of simply sinking to the bottom. It also equips him with special sensors designed to work underwater and pressurizes his body so that he can withstand the crushing depths of the deep. *'Flight' The flight armor is based off of the kind worn by zero-g military units. Much like the heavy combat armor, the flight armor runs off of a portable generator due to all of the additions that draw copious amounts of power. Repulsors and compact thrusters give him the ability to fly and/or operate in a vacuum, while shields and starfighter-grade armor give Kayonezero some protection from any threats he might encounter. To round out the armor's capabilities, a single starfighter laser is mounted on Kayonezero's back so he can attack or defend himself. *'High Gravity' An armor meant only for places where the gravity would crush an ordinary droid into scrap, the high gravity armor heavily reinforces all of Kayonezero's joints, making him appear as a much bulkier version of his regular body. The armor doesn't provide any additional benefits other than increasing Kayonezero’s strength. *'Extreme Temperature' The extreme temperature armor allows Kayonezero to operate in places where he would ordinarily freeze or melt. The armor is basically a heavy duty exoskeleton that he plugs himself into. It supports internal temperature regulators that will either heat up or cool down the skin of the exoskeleton and keep it functioning. A layer of thick insulation provides Kayonezero, as well as the armor's more sensitive mechanisms, some time to get to safety should the temperature regulators fail. =History= Activation The droid designated as K1-0 was first activated on Rodia by D-Tec as a prototype RHTC-560 Hunter Trainer. He was the first of only nine other prototypes in the K1-series before D-Tec began mass-producing the RHTC droids in number. Kayonezero, as he preferred to be called, differed little in body design from the later RHTC models, but his droid brain was far more advanced. He was self-aware and possessed intelligence on par with any living sentient. D-Tec would later tone down these traits in the later models, finding that a droid that could think for itself was detrimental for combat purposes. Although the later RHTC droids were still quite intelligent, it was only for the function of devising tactics to help in their training duties. Kayonezero was given as a gift to the Tetsu Clan, which at the time was the ruling family of Rodia. There he helped to train the clan’s upcoming warriors, devising innovative tactics that helped to turn their members into some of the best bounty hunters coming out of Rodia. He would eventually come to know a young Tetsu called Nashka who, more than most, undertook his training with the utmost dedication and perfection. The two would soon form a lasting bond as Nashka looked up to the droid as a friend and mentor. Kayonezero’s days on Rodia would eventually come to a violent end after Navik the Red and his clan, the Chattza, took power. Navik ordered the execution of every last Tetsu and included the disintegration of all their clan droids in the process. Kayonezero was spared his demise after some quick thinking by Nashka, who removed Kayonezero’s brain and escaped with it before the Tetsu compound was overrun. A New Purpose For awhile, Kayonezero was forced to remain deactivated until Nashka could find him a suitable body to put his droid brain into. At first the Rodian tried to locate another RHTC droid, but instead Nashka came across an IG-100 MagnaGuard in disrepair on Ord Mantell. Working as an assassin for Dorval the Hutt, Nashka was able to slowly restore the IG-100 to operational condition and modify it so that Kayonezero's brain would be compatible. With the Tetsu no more, Kayonezero was given a new directive from Nashka: that of a bodyguard for him and his girlfriend, Caila. Chattza clan hunters, eager to wipe out whatever traces remained of Nashka's clan, had already made attempts on his life, as well as Caila's for aiding him. Kayonezero undertook his new duties with the same dedication as his old and quickly became invaluable to the two Rodians. It also provided Kayonezero a chance to operate outside of his programming and expand his view of the galaxy. Over time, he reveled in the opportunity he had been given and became a highly successful assassin in his own right. However, as superior as the IG-100 body was to his old form, Kayonezero could see the limitations inherent in its design. By the time Nashka and Caila became a part of the Omega Project, Kayonezero, with Nashka's help, had designed and built a new body. The custom design allowed him to expand his abilities far beyond that of any ordinary droid - a bone-white skeletal frame with blood-red optics that would soon come to be synonymous with Kayonezero's name. Form and Function With the destruction of the Omega Project, and the birth of the Dinkos, Kayonezero was considered to be the very first assassin to join the group. Even though he was with Nashka, Caila, and Skarrek at the time of its creation, he wasn't considered one of the founders since he showed no interest in developing the cadre. Kayonezero was instead more concerned with Nashka and Caila's protection than anything else. As time went on and more assassins joined the group, he took on fewer and fewer hits, preferring instead to help Nashka run his ship, the Ruthless Dinko. So it was with a great deal of shock that Kayonezero learned of Caila's murder by Skarrek. Even though Skarrek had become something of a brother to Nashka since their escape from the Omega Project and no one could have foreseen the attack, Kayonezero still took Caila's death, and his failure to protect her, very hard. It was the first and only time he considered permanent deactivation for himself, so as to somehow atone for what had transpired. Fortunately for him, Nashka didn't blame Kayonezero for what happened and managed to convince the droid that his deactivation would solve nothing. Since that day, Kayonezero vowed that Nashka would not meet the same fate as Caila. He kept a closer eye on his friend all throughout the Rodian's run with the Dinkos and his ascension to Vigo in Black Sun. The number of assassination jobs that Kayonezero accepted came to a virtual halt for just that purpose. However, fate would once again place the droid out of reach when needed most... Acting on Nashka's orders, Kayonezero was away on a job when Prince Xizor unexpectedly betrayed Nashka to his enemies. By the time Kayonezero was able to get in touch with his friend, Nashka had gone into hiding with the intention of only working solo from that point onward. The only one he still wanted to be by his side was Kayonezero, a fact that the droid found to be highly logical and intelligent. =Current Activity= Ever since Xizor's betrayal, Kayonezero has continued in the position of Nashka's defacto majordomo. He runs the droid pool that operates Nashka's new ship, the Dinko Ghost, and oversees the particulars of Nashka's business deals. He remains ever vigilant for threats to his friend and master. Category:AssassinsCategory:Black SunCategory:Halomek